


Cada perro con su hueso

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kindaichi POV, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y mucho amor perruno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando cumple trece años, sus padres le regalan un perro. Kindaichi lleva pidiendo una mascota desde los ocho, así que cuando por fin obtiene lo que quiere, se queda sin palabras. Es hembra y le llama Emiko, admite que no se lo piensa demasiado pero cree que el nombre le va bien. </p><p>Emiko es perfecta, lo sigue a todos lados y se abalanza hasta la puerta cada vez que llega de la escuela. No para de hablar de ella por semanas hasta que finalmente convence a Kunimi y Kageyama para que la conozcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada perro con su hueso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Decidí que me animaría con algo para la [semana kinkuni](http://kinkuniweek.tumblr.com/) porque estos dos son muy adorables. Usé el prompt libre del día siete, con el prompt más infalible de todos: PERROS. 
> 
> El fic inicia con ambos en Kitagawa Daiichi hasta su primer año en Aobajousai, con vagas referencias a la primera temporada de la serie. Es muy fluff, la mascota de Kindaichi se lleva casi todos los honores de la historia y el rating es más Disney que Mickey Mouse porque Kindaichi y Kunimi son un poco lentitos. Pero para ser mi primera incursión con esta pareja debo decir que lo disfruté un montón. 
> 
> Para los curiosos, Emiko significa "niña hermosa" o "niña risueña", lo seleccioné luego darle muchas vueltas a una lista de nombres de mascotas populares entre los japoneses.

Cuando cumple trece años, sus padres le regalan un perro. Kindaichi lleva pidiendo una mascota desde los ocho, así que cuando por fin obtiene lo que quiere, se queda sin palabras. Es hembra y le llama Emiko, admite que no se lo piensa demasiado pero cree que el nombre le va bien.

Emiko es perfecta, lo sigue a todos lados y se abalanza hasta la puerta cada vez que llega de la escuela. No para de hablar de ella por semanas hasta que finalmente convence a Kunimi y Kageyama para que la conozcan.

Al principio suena a buena idea, a Kunimi incluso la ruta le queda camino a casa. Pero cuando Emiko baja corriendo las escaleras del pórtico, Kindaichi se da cuenta que quizás esto se saldrá de control. En especial si observa la expresión de pánico de Kageyama cuando la perra empieza a olisquear sus zapatos.

—No te hará nada, de verdad…— balbucea un poco apenado, mientras Kageyama insiste en que no hay problema. A sus espaldas, escucha un resoplido y en unos instantes ve a Kunimi arrodillado en el suelo.

—Es sólo un cachorro, quiere jugar— susurra con voz queda. Al principio cree que los está regañando a ambos pero en realidad parece estar hablando con su mascota. Rasca a Emiko detrás de las orejas, quien mueve la cola agradeciendo la atención— buena chica, eso es.

Kindaichi nota cómo Kageyama se relaja cuando su mascota deja de revolotear a su alrededor. Quiere hacer algún comentario sarcástico al respecto, pero no puede porque Kunimi sigue arrodillado, con Emiko lamiendo sus manos. Kunimi está sonriendo, no es un gesto contenido, sonríe de verdad y hasta con arruguitas en los ojos.

No sabe por qué, pero siente un escalofrío en su estómago y es más consciente que nunca que no ha probado bocado desde el almuerzo.

 

**

 

—Hicimos lo correcto ¿verdad?

Kunimi no responde a su pregunta, lo único que hace es quitarse la chaqueta del equipo de voleibol y tumbarse sobre la cama. Después del partido, Kindaichi le pidió que le acompañara hasta su casa. Sus padres volvían hasta tarde y en éste momento lo último que necesita es quedarse solo.

—Ya no se podía razonar con Kageyama— Kunimi suena más resignado que él, pero desde su posición en el suelo es difícil verle la cara su amigo. Kindaichi juguetea con Emiko, quien mueve la cola muy feliz, completamente ajena a lo que está sucediendo.

Aunque hace un esfuerzo, Kindaichi no puede quitarse todos los detalles de la cabeza: los gritos de Kageyama, las palabras del entrenador, los vítores del equipo ganador. Aprieta los labios y tiene ganas de decirle a Kunimi que pudieron tener una oportunidad real de ir al torneo Nacional pero lo desaprovecharon. Quizás si él hubiera hecho un poquito más de esfuerzo a los planteamientos de Kageyama, ahora todo sería distinto. Si hubiera podido adaptarse, ahora no quedarían sólo lamentos y amistades rotas.

—¿Estás comiéndote la cabeza, cierto?— la pregunta de Kunimi le pilla por sorpresa. Siente el rostro arderle al haber sido descubierto. Pero Kindaichi no confesará ni bajo tortura.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— responde más exaltado de lo que debería, porque Emiko se revuelve y da un brinco hasta la cama. Entre los ladridos de su mascota distingue la suave risa de Kunimi. En un instante la situación cambia por completo y ahora Emiko sólo tiene ojos para su amigo.

Kindaichi frunce el ceño pero no puede despegar la vista de cuanto sucede en su cama. Emiko tiene a Kunimi prácticamente acorralado contra la pared. Hay algo casi mágico en la escena, que por un instante le hace olvidarse de los acontecimientos de la tarde. La vergüenza al abandonar la cancha y la culpa por haber recurrido a algo tan drástico, dejan de tener importancia.

—¿Ves?— dice Kunimi, todavía sonriendo— ni siquiera Emiko te cree.

Él masculla algo sobre sentirse traicionado por su propia mascota, y se desquita lanzando una almohada hasta donde están los dos.

Una guerra improvisada de almohadas se convierte en la mejor manera de pasar la tarde.

 

**

 

—¿Entonces sí te vas a inscribir a Seijoh?— Kindaichi no sabe exactamente por qué saca el tema ese día. Es domingo y están ambos en el parque mientras Emiko corretea a su alrededor.

Pero lleva días queriendo preguntárselo, aunque lo único que obtenga de Kunimi es un parco asentimiento. Desde que Kindaichi recibió la carta de recomendación no ha dejado de pensar en ello. Aún hay heridas abiertas y pensar en retomar en voleibol de nuevo es una carga más que una motivación.

Por eso quiere hablar con Kunimi al respecto.

—Es la misma escuela de Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san— comenta su amigo, aunque esa no es información nueva. Reencontrarse con sus antiguos senpais sí le causa algo de curiosidad y expectativa.

Kunimi lanza el balón al aire varias veces, ante la atenta mirada de Emiko. Seguro está esperando que Kunimi en algún momento lance el balón hacia el frente, para que ella se encargue de ir tras él. Pero eso no sucede, su expresión sigue tan seria como antes y Kindaichi no sabe bien qué pasa por su cabeza.

—¿Tú también vas a inscribirte, no? Sé que recibiste una invitación— Kunimi sostiene el balón de nuevo y ahora le está mirando a los ojos. Hay algo en su tono que lo desarma y Kindaichi cae en cuenta que es la primera vez que hablan sobre ello abiertamente. Que quizás Kunimi consideró la posibilidad de que fuesen a escuelas separadas una vez graduados.

Mientras más lo piensa, más absurdo le parece.

—Espero que no hayas pensado que iba a dejarte solo— comenta con voz burlona, con intenciones de liberar la extraña tensión a su alrededor. Pero no funciona porque la sonrisa franca de Kunimi lo deja sin saber qué decir.

—Habría sido doloroso no ver a Emiko todo el tiempo— Kunimi no lo está mirando mientras habla. Kindaichi contiene las ganas de darle un codazo porque su amigo sigue sonriendo.

Como si supiera que están hablando de ella, Emiko da un par de ladridos, moviéndose con rapidez entre sus piernas. Su mascota siempre ha tenido inclinación a Kunimi, está seguro que si un día se escapa de casa lo más probable es que sea para buscarlo a él.

—Eres una maldita traidora. ¡Te recuerdo que vives conmigo!

 

**

 

—Esto parece una maldita conspiración…

—Sólo lo hace porque no me ve todos los días. ¿Percibo celos?— Kunimi compra de camino a su casa un paquete de galletas para perro. Emiko se devora su contenido en unos cuantos segundos y durante el resto de la tarde no se despega de él.

Kindaichi sabe que están jugando sucio pero se resigna cuando ve a su mascota descansar en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

Los tres están sentados en las escaleras que llevan al patio de su casa. Es una tarde bastante calurosa y aún más después de una práctica tan intensa. Llevan apenas un par de semanas en el equipo de voleibol pero Kindaichi quiere creer que se están adaptando bien. Es cierto que la presencia de Iwaizumi y Oikawa ayuda mucho pero los demás miembros del equipo parecen buenas personas, aunque exigentes. Incluso el entrenador, aunque Kindaichi aún no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de interactuar a solas con él, la manera en que parece interesarse por generar un buen ambiente en las prácticas le agrada mucho.

Es todo completamente diferente a Kitagawa Daiichi, pero ahora entiende que no se trata sólo de la ausencia de Kageyama. Él también es una persona distinta, o eso quiere creer.

Se pregunta si Kunimi siente lo mismo, aunque cuando ladea el rostro hasta él, está recostado con Emiko sobre el vientre.

—Increíble…— masculla, con fingida indignación. Aún así se queda viéndolos, pues la manera en que Emiko le arranca risas sinceras a Kunimi la cambia por absolutamente nada.

No le importa que el precio a pagar sea precisamente ser ignorado por su propia mascota.

—Deberías llevarla un día a los entrenamientos— sugiere Kunimi, suena tan sincero que por un instante Kindaichi piensa que está hablando en serio— seguro que con ella a tu lado serías tan popular como Oikawa-san— se ríe al final de la frase. Kindaichi se queda paralizado porque no sabe si Kunimi se burla de él en su propia casa o si es producto de los lametones de Emiko.

Quizás es una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Voy a echarlos a los dos de casa, eso es lo que haré— asegura, aunque tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír él también.

 

**

 

Kindaichi masculla por quinta ocasión cuando revisa la respuesta en el libro de matemáticas y se da cuenta que todo el problema está mal. Estudiar definitivamente no es su fuerte, lo suyo es estar en la cancha golpeando el balón al otro lado de la red.

Instintivamente desvía la mirada hacia Kunimi, quien está sentado en su cama con un libro de química entre las manos. No parece estar prestando especial atención a su lectura, de hecho tiene esa típica expresión somnolienta que pone cada vez que entra a clases. Como es de esperar, Emiko está en su regazo disfrutando de tan buena compañía.

—Cuando quieras puedo intercambiarte mis problemas de matemáticas por lo que sea que estés leyendo— es una exageración por supuesto. Kunimi está en una clase avanzada y seguramente ese texto de química explotaría en sus manos.

—¿Y librarme de escucharte maldecir? No lo creo— Kunimi sigue con la vista en el libro pero entorna una suave sonrisa. Kindaichi agradece no tener nada a mano para lanzárselo a su amigo por hacerse el chistoso. Aunque nunca se lo ha dicho, siempre ha envidiado la capacidad que tiene Kunimi para sacar buenas notas sin esfuerzo. ¡Si hasta parece que ni estudia en serio!

La verdad es que no entiende por qué le pide que se junten para estudiar, si en realidad sólo consigue sentirse como un bruto. Pero llevan haciéndolo desde hace un par de años, es casi como una especie de acuerdo tácito y sería muy extraño cambiar esa costumbre a estas alturas.

Luego de otros intentos fallidos por concentrarse, decide que buscará algo de comer en la cocina. Kunimi pregunta si todavía queda algo de su caramelo favorito, que dejó en su nevera la última vez que vino a su casa. Kindaichi responde con una mueca cuando ya está abriendo la puerta.

—Debe haber, aquí no hay quien se coma tus porquerías— siempre se mete con él porque su comida favorita sea justamente caramelo salado. ¿A quién le gustan ese tipo de cosas?

No se queda a escuchar el reproche de Kunimi, avanza hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Se entretiene un par de minutos más buscando hielo para las gaseosas. Aún así para cuando regresa le sorprende encontrar a Kunimi abrazado a un almohadón y con los ojos cerrados. Emiko está acurrucada a su lado, tan dormida como él.

Kindaichi les observa apoyado en la puerta, con la bandeja de chucherías en la mano.

Siente un molesto cosquilleo en su estómago, pero le resulta imposible quitar la vista de encima de ambos. El cabello tapa casi todo el rostro de Kunimi, pero puede imaginarse su expresión relajada al dormir. Su mejor amigo tiene la capacidad innata para dormirse en cualquier sitio y tan sólo con unos cuantos parpadeos.

—Increíble— masculla, pero no puede evitar sonreír antes de colocar la bandeja sobre el escritorio. 

 

**

 

—Si sigues atormentándote así no llegarás a viejo— no está mirando a Kunimi pero puede imaginarse su expresión de reproche. Kindaichi no dice nada y se hunde un poco más en el sofá.

Piensa qué tan efímera puede ser la felicidad, hace tres días no cabía en sí de gozo por haberse alzado con la victoria frente a Karasuno. Haberle ganado a Kageyama y su equipo fue también un punto de quiebre para dejar atrás al pasado. Lo recordaba todo con detalle, la sonrisa orgullosa de sus senpais y el abrazo espontáneo que él y Kunimi se habían dado.

La emoción bullendo en su pecho había durado poco. Hasta el día siguiente, cuando se habían enfrentado contra Shiratorizawa y perdido su oportunidad para ir al Torneo Nacional.

Un par de días después, Kindaichi sigue sintiéndose pésimo sobre el partido.

Quizás por eso es que Kunimi está ahí, decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa sin haber sido invitado. Están ambos recostados en el sofá, con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle realmente atención. No sabe cuántos minutos pasan hasta que Kunimi le da un golpecito en el hombro, es su marca personal para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Ya anímate! ¡Hasta Emiko está deprimida por tu culpa!— exclama señalando el suelo. Efectivamente ahí está su perra, recostada sobre la alfombra y sin su acostumbrada alegría de siempre. Kindaichi recuerda que lleva un par de días con la misma actitud cabizbaja y empieza a plantearse que quizás Kunimi tenga razón y está convirtiendo su casa en un mural de lamentaciones.

Balbucea una especie de disculpa pero Kunimi pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta del sofá. Cuando ya va rumbo a la cocina anuncia que les preparará algo de cenar y que al volver espera verlo con mejor semblante. Kindaichi parpadea al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. El hecho que Kunimi esté haciendo un esfuerzo por cocinar y tratar de levantarle el ánimo lo hace sentir bastante culpable. En especial si considera que él también está enfadado a su manera por haber perdido el partido.

Mira a Emiko dormitar sobre la alfombra y se maldice por ser tan rematadamente idiota.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera, te ayudaré!— anuncia antes de precipitarse a la cocina.

 

**

 

Dos días después, para cuando vuelve a casa, Kindaichi encuentra el plato de Emiko intacto. Su perra está adormecida de nuevo sobre el sofá, en la misma posición en que la dejó esta mañana al irse a la escuela. Siente su estómago encogerse al darse cuenta que ha estado bastante ocupado sintiéndose miserable como para prestar atención a todas esas señales de advertencia.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Emiko llevaba días sin su energía habitual, pero no es hasta que cae en cuenta de su falta de apetito que acepta la gravedad de la situación. ¿Cómo dejó de prestarle tanta atención a Emiko?

Se queda paralizado a pocos metros de su mascota, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Siente la mano de Kunimi sobre su hombro, su amigo aceptó acompañarle hasta casa justo ese día. En el fondo es una alegría porque de repente que esté allí con él es un soplo de aire fresco. Sus miradas se encuentran y Kindaichi quiere decirle algo pero no puede, tiene un nudo en su garganta.

—Te acompañaré al veterinario— las palabras sobran, Kunimi toma la delantera como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Kindaichi asiente mientras se acerca a Emiko, inclinándose para tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Escucha el golpeteo de las llaves, pues es Kunimi quien le abre la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Dice algo sobre veterinarios y enfermedades, pero Kindaichi sólo retiene la mitad de las frases. Aún así, Kunimi sigue hablando durante todo el camino y aunque Kindaichi es incapaz de seguir la conversación, de alguna forma el sonido pausado de su voz consigue tranquilizarlo un poco.

 

**

 

La espera en el veterinario se le hace un completo suplicio. La dejan en urgencias y la única buena noticia que obtiene de la recepcionista es que la doctora Yamazaki está de turno. Es quien casi siempre atiende a Emiko para sus revisiones y vacunas, al menos a Kindaichi le cayó bien desde el inicio.

Está seguro que llevan allí más de una hora y los asientos en la sala de espera son cada vez más incómodos. Por suerte Kunimi sigue ahí a su lado, o de lo contrario está seguro que acabaría por volver loca a la recepcionista.

—Lamento causarte problemas…— balbucea un poco apenado, pues Kunimi sigue ahí con él junto con todas sus cosas del colegio.

—No te preocupes, ya avisé que llegaría un poco más tarde— está a punto de disculparse otra vez, pero algo le detiene. Kunimi sostiene su mano con suavidad entre las suyas y sonríe— verás que todo sale bien. Seguro no es nada grave— susurra con tanta seguridad que Kindaichi se pregunta si no será cabezonería bien disimulada.

Kindaichi es muy consciente de la calidez de Kunimi rodeando su mano, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse muy inútil. Si él hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, Kunimi no estaría ahí ofreciéndole consuelo en lugar de ocupar su tiempo en algo mejor.

—¿Pero cómo dices eso si es mi culpa? De haberme dado cuenta antes la habría traído al veterinario. Estaba tan ocupado con mis tonterías que ni lo noté hasta ahora. ¿Qué si ya es muy tarde? ¡Quizás lleva enferma desde hace tiempo y no lo noté porque soy un completo…!— no termina la frase, algo se lo impide.

Le toma un par de segundos aceptar que ese _algo_ son los labios de Kunimi, aprisionándolo con más intensidad de la necesaria. No está muy seguro cuánto tiempo le toma corresponderle, porque al principio tiene que convencerse a sí mismo que de verdad está sucediendo. Lo más curioso de todo es que aunque el gesto lo pille por sorpresa, al mismo tiempo todo parece en su lugar. La manera en que sus labios encajan con los de Kunimi y aquel característico cosquilleo en su estómago.

Para cuando se separan, le falta la respiración y siente todo su rostro arder. Lo único que balancea un poco su sentido del ridículo es que Kunimi también está sonrojado. Su amigo hace un esfuerzo y curva sus labios en una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Al menos ya no estás echándote la culpa de lo sucedido— confiesa como si le hubiese dado ese beso por simple practicidad. Kindaichi frunce el ceño, casi indignado. Está a punto de replicarle cuando por fin la doctora Yamazaki aparece en la sala de espera.

Se levanta de golpe, casi pierde el equilibro y es la mano de Kunimi la que consigue evitar un desastre. Se siente culpable porque el cosquilleo en su estómago no debería ser más fuerte que la ansiedad por saber qué tiene Emiko.

—Kindaichi-kun, voy a tener que regañarte seriamente. ¡No entiendo por qué no me trajiste a Emiko antes!— aunque la mujer no parece enfadada, sus palabras son severas y es la confirmación de que algo anda muy mal con su mascota. Siente que le fallan las rodillas y agradece que Kunimi esté ahí a su lado para sostenerle.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene, Yamazaki-san?— de hecho es su amigo quien habla, pues él se siente incapaz de articular palabra.

 —¡Oh lo siento! ¡Seguro eso se oyó muy grave!— la mujer se ríe con actitud despreocupada y Kindaichi frunce el ceño, sin entender bien qué pasa— quiero decir, sí que quiero regañarte un poco, porque esto lo hablamos algunas veces ¿sabes? Cuando hablamos de la esterilización…— recuerda esa conversación, frases vagas que ahora no se reproducen con exactitud en su cabeza.

—¿Quiere decir…?

—Emiko tiene casi un mes de embarazo, Kindaichi-kun— procesa despacio lo que la veterinaria acaba de decir. Estaba tan preparado para un escenario terrible que este giro inesperado lo deja sin palabras. ¡Emiko va a tener cachorritos! Está tan confuso, aún con sus labios ardiendo, que es Kunimi quien toma la iniciativa, rompiendo el silencio.

—Así que vas a ser abuelo. Felicidades, Kindaichi-san.

 

**

 

Dos meses después, su casa está llena de cachorros. Cuatro para ser exactos, que revolotean por todos los rincones mientras Emiko intenta seguirles el ritmo. Sus padres están contando los días para que los perritos crezcan lo suficiente y puedan ser separados de su madre. La veterinaria fue muy estricta, no podían separarse de Emiko antes de las doce semanas.

Pero Kindaichi no quiere pensar en eso, lo cierto es que aunque también está cansado por todo el trabajo que supone, está prendado de los cachorros. Además, Kunimi ha ido a su casa prácticamente todos los días después que Emiko diese a luz. Incluso se ha quedado varias veces a dormir y la excusa formal era echarle una mano con tantos perros.

Por eso Kunimi está ahí con él ese domingo por la tarde, justo después de terminar sus prácticas con el equipo. Ese día rechazaron abiertamente una invitación de Yahaba para ir al cine porque sus padres le habían pedido que fuese a casa a cuidar de Emiko y sus cachorros. Oikawa incluso sugirió la idea de ir todos a su casa, pero por suerte Iwaizumi salvó la situación diciendo que podrían hacer más daño que ayuda.

En otras circunstancias no le habría importado que todo el equipo de voleibol invadiese su casa. Pero quedarse a solas con Kunimi no tiene desperdicio alguno.

—Están cada día más grandes— Kunimi sostiene a uno de los cachorritos entre las manos, acariciando su lomo muy despacio— ¿es cierto que Yahaba te pidió quedarse con uno?

—Sí, me dijo que va a hablar con sus papás al respecto. Eso me deja con tres sin futuros dueños todavía, quizás pueda poner un anuncio en la escuela. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Kunimi no responde enseguida, se balancea para darle un beso sin soltar al cachorrito. Kindaichi le siente removerse cerca de su pecho mientras coloca las manos en el rostro de Kunimi. Llevan sólo un par de meses saliendo, aún esos gestos tan espontáneos lo toman un poco por sorpresa. Lo que más le gusta es la sonrisa satisfecha que le ofrece Kunimi cada vez que lo pilla con la guardia baja.

—No es justo, así ni me acuerdo de lo que estaba hablando— Kindaichi arruga la nariz pero no llega a protestar porque Emiko corre entre sus piernas y tiene que concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio. Kunimi sigue riéndose de él mientras se deja caer en el sofá, con el perrito en su regazo. Emiko no pierde el tiempo y hace exactamente lo mismo, buscando por instinto la compañía de Kunimi.

Kindaichi se debate entre unírseles en el sofá o quedarse contemplándolos un momento más. Mientras mira a Kunimi hacerle mimos a Emiko y su cachorro, vuelve a sentir aquel cosquilleo característico en su estómago. Estos últimos meses ha sido especialmente feliz, el tipo de alegría que no se desvanece y que lo mantiene siempre animado y con energías.

Lo más gracioso es que Kunimi y él apenas han variado en su trato. Por supuesto que ahora se dan besos y tienen mucho más contacto físico que antes. Pero el resto de su dinámica ha permanecido más o menos igual. Quizás es precisamente ese el detalle que lo hace especial, que a fin de cuentas la alegría está en lo cotidiano.

—¿Qué?— no está seguro cuánto tiempo permanece en la misma posición, pero la pregunta de Kunimi lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Kindaichi niega despacio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada, pensaba que podrías también quedarte con alguno. Quizás puedas convencer a tus padres— dice con tono sugerente y muy casual. Aunque lo cierto es que lleva pensándolo un par de días. A Kunimi le toma por sorpresa, se le ve en todo el rostro.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Él sonríe enseguida, no tiene ni que pensar en la respuesta.

—Por supuesto. Además si Emiko pudiera hablar, diría que te quedes con todos. Esa condenada te quiere más a ti que a mí, ya lo tengo asumido— finge protestar, aunque al final no puede evitar reír a carcajadas. Casi como si pudiera escucharlo, su mascota ladra un par de veces, encantada de la vida mientras se remueve a sus anchas en el sofá.

Para cuando Kindaichi se acerca hasta allí, con intenciones de sentarse también, Emiko se hace un ovillo entre ambos. Le cierra el paso completamente mientras se acomoda cada vez más cerca de Kunimi. Nadie le creerá cuando diga que la mayor competencia que tiene por la atención de su novio es precisamente su propia mascota. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí mil gracias por leer, todo feedback es bienvenido. Y aclarar que no soy experta ni veterinaria pero sí que he escuchado decenas de veces que no se deben separar los cachorros de la mamá antes de cierta cantidad de semanas o estos pueden tener infinidad de problemas luego. Así que por eso el pobre Kindaichi seguirá en su labor de abuelo un par de semanas más.


End file.
